Finger tips
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: 17 year old Jane has fallen in love with her twenty five year old female English teacher. What happens when feelings start to become mutual? Rated T for adultish themes. Multi-chapter story.
1. Numbers

_**Hello people! I will update my other stories soon! don't worry! This is a new fanfiction so i really hope you like it because I have a great feeling about this one! :D Enjoy and review! :) **_

* * *

She took one last second to stare at the goddess in front of her. She knew that she had to focus on the test, but she couldn't keep her mind on track.

Those heels. It's those jet black heels. The ones that make her calf muscles look even more amazing. _Oh God. Snap out of it!_ She thought to herself.

The bell rang just in time for her to finish the last period of her last answer. _You're cutting it too close_.

"Alright, everyone." She looked up to see the blonde talking. "Bring your tests to my desk, and I'll see you later."

She stood up and walked over to her desk to hand in the paper. She was last in line- she always tried to be. She approached the desk.

"Here," She said, getting a quick look at the slight cleavage noticeable at the angle she was standing at. "See you later ."

"Bye, Jane." Ms. Isles replied, comparable to an angel.

Jane bit her lip anxiously as she left the classroom. _Tomorrow_, Jane thought to herself, _I'll say a little more_.

**The next day:**

Jane had study hall in Ms. Isles's room. Convenient, she thought.

_Chasing childish dreams of a fantasy girl is crazy,_ Jane thought. _But why not try?_

She spent the period pretending to read, and sometimes actually exchanging words with Ms. Isles.

"Have you ever read this?" Jane asked, holding up the novel in her hands.

"I think so." Ms. Isles replied, her mouth shaped in a slight frown as she tried to remember the plot. "Oh," She said with a smile. "It's a classic. Forbidden love and all that."

Jane dry swallowed nervously but continued smiling. "Yea," She tested the waters. "I love those kinds of stories."

"Don't we all?" Ms. Isles replied with a friendly wink then lowered her eyes back to the essay she was grading.

Internally, Jane was giggling in a giddy girlish manner but outside she kept a good composure.

The bell rang, Jane smiled at Ms. Isles instead of saying goodbye this time. She would be back later for English class anyway.

**After School:**

Jane had gathered all of her books from her locker and managed to cram all of them into her backpack. _Next time the guidance councilor suggests four AP classes, just say 'no'._

She went out the back door to get to the parking parked in student parking which meant it was pretty much in Nowheresville.

When Jane pushed open the glass door she was met with an abrupt gust of wind. She pulled her coat tighter around her, trying to pack in some heat.

"Just get to your car,"Jane muttered to herself.

What seemed like hours later, she arrived in front of her twelve year old box on wheels. She loved the car because, well, it was hers but it definitely wasn't the best in the lot. Still, not the worst though.

Jane opened the zipper pocket on her coat and pulled out her keys. The wind was still blowing viciously, making her fingers frozen and clumsy. She fumbled as she tried to turn the key in the position to put it in the door. Since she didn't have one of the fancy ones that opened electronically, this was how it had to be done.

She adjusted the key in her hand again to get in the right position. She almost had it in the door when it slipped from her grasp and fell faster than she could respond.

"Shit," She fell to the ground and tried to grab it before it slipped through the cracks of the drainage vent _conveniently _placed directly under her feet. "Shit," She repeated, slamming her fist unproductively against the metal vent. She put her hand to her forehead and stood up, not believing what she just did. "Shit," Jane paced back and forth, getting her breath caught off in the wind.

"Jane?" Ms. Isles's voice got lost in the wind, so Jane didn't hear her until she was standing a few cars away. Jane froze when she saw her, more so then when she stepped outside. "Jane?" said.

_This is so embarrassing_. "Hey,"Jane replied as casually as possible, digging her hands further into her pockets. She tried to shield her face from the wind with her hood.

"Is your car not starting?" Ms. Isles was squinting slightly from the wind, her sandy blond hair blowing crazily in the wind, even under her hood.

"Um,"Jane looked down. "I dropped my keys in the drainage vent."

Ms Isles was in front of Jane's car, about five feet away from her.

"How deep is the vent?" asked.

"It looks to be about six feet." Jane replied, locking eyes with Ms. Isles for the first time ever. Chills shot down her spine.

Ms. Isles gave Jane a concerned smile. "Alright, well," The older woman looked around for a second then continued. "come with me." She smiled as she made a inviting gesturing motion towards Jane.

Jane hesitated for a second, not believing that this was actually happening.

"Come on, Jay," The use of her nickname made Jane immediately warm to the idea. "I'll give you a ride home."

Jane nodded in agreement, following to her car. Jane was impressed, it was definitely this year's model.

"Thanks so much for this." Jane said as she slid into the front seat.

"No problem," Ms. Isles replied, still smiling. Jane observed her for the whole ride.

She noticed the way Ms. Isles's long womanly fingers closed around the gearshift to her right and pulled it to change gears. She watched as her eyes shifted to different views of the road. Every little thing that Ms. Isles did made Jane fall a little harder for her.

After giving directions, they arrived all too quickly at Jane's house. Jane opened the door with slight disappointment.

"Thanks again for the ride. Not many teachers would have done this." Jane said as she climbed out of the range rover.

"You're welcome,Jane," Ms. Isles replied, hands gently rested on the wheel.

"Alright, well," Jane took a quick breath, just to prolong the stay for another second. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as she was about to close the door, stopped her.

"Wait," Ms. Isles interjected. Jane immediately opened the door back up again.

"Yea?" She said hopefully.

Ms. Isles opened her glove-compartment and fished around for a pen and a scrap of paper. When she found it she quickly scribbled something on it.

_Oh God. Is that-is that…?_ Jane didn't have time to finish her thought.

"Here," extended her arm toJane. "It's my number," She said casually. Jane reached out, hand almost shaking. "Just in case you get stuck again."

Jane nodded as she took the paper. Their fingers brushed for just a millisecond, but Jane felt it completely. _Mental note: Her skin is heavenly soft._

Jane immediately shoved it in her pocket, not wanting it to blow away.

"Thanks," She said for the third time.

Ms. Isles gave her one last beautiful smile before saying 'goodbye' and pulling out ofJane's driveway.

Despite the cold, Jane stood in the same place in disbelief for a while before going inside.

**So, how is it? Please let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Hands

_**OMG guys thankyou so much for the faves, follows and reviews! i love you alllll. here's the next chapter you've all been begging for! REVIEW!**_

* * *

**The Next Day in Study Hall:**

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…" Jane sang the song at a whispered volume as she worked on her AP calculus. She worked best with her earbuds in. Her current obsession was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It played on repeat.

Her study hall was pretty vacant that day because the ninth graders had a field trip to the planetarium. Jane could remember when she went on fun trips like that for school.

"…All along, I believed I would find you…" She hummed the instrumental. No one in the room seemed to mind. She was so quiet they probably couldn't even hear her.

Ms. Isles was editing a lesson plan for the next period, her fingers typing away at her keyboard. She had to admit, the day had been long- and it was only fourth period.

When she finished, Ms. Isles stood up to stretch her legs. She hated sitting in the desk even for the short amount of times that she needed to. She scooped up a few books that had been recently returned and walked to the book case to put them back.

Jane immediately stopped humming when she saw Ms. Isles approaching her. She dry swallowed again, a nervous habit. Jane's eyes quickly skimmed Ms. Isles's body. Again, she was wearing a material that clung to her in all of the perfect places- that were still school appropriate of course.

"Excuse me," said politely as she scooted between Jane's desk and the bookshelf.

Then, Ms. Isles turned around to reach the highest shelf. Again,Jane couldn't help but snag a look at the tight bum in front of her. It looked so tight and round- from all of the exercise Jane _knew_ she did.

_Head DOWN, Jane._ Jane ordered herself and then obeyed.

The bell rang just as finished placing her last book. All of the other students had filed out before she had a chance to get up.

Jane stood up as Ms. Isles turned around. They bumped into each other in a way that made them so close that their thighs were touching, Jane's skin heated up and she could feel her cheeks reddening.

Ms. Isles tried to laugh it off as she shuffled out of the position. Jane followed suit by letting out a chuckle herself, but inside her heart rate had just spiked dramatically.

That time,Jane practically sprinted out of the classroom. Ms. Isles watchedJane leave, and for the first time she didn't know what to say.

**During Lunch:**

Jane ate her grapes one at a time. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Jay?" Her best friend Frost tried getting her attention.

Jane looked up to see her circle of friends staring at her. "What?" She asked, coming out of her own little world.

"We're talking about going to the club this weekend."Frost replied patiently. "We wanted to know if you could drive this time."

"Oh," Jane said as she contemplated the answer. "If I can get a new copy of keys by then."

"Oh, that's right," Another friend, Peyton interjected. "Your clumsy self dropped them in one of the only _three_ drainage vents in the whole parking lot." She teased goodheartedly.

Jane stuck out her tongue at her. "Well, my dad said that a new copy should be made by Friday."

"Perfect," Frost replied. "So we'll be good for Saturday."

"Should be."Jane smiled. She loved going out with her friends. They were trustworthy party companions.

"Great," Peyton said excitedly.

"I'll do it next weekend," A pretty brunette proposed. "I haven't driven in a while."

"Great, thanks Mara!" Peyton repeated, appreciatively clapping her hands.

The bell to separate the periods rang and their table of six girls and two boys stood up in unison.

Just as they were walking out of the cafeteria, Frost slipped his arm around Jane's to intertwine them.

"Anything on your mind, Jay?" he asked as they walked.

"No, why?"Jane said innocently.

"Because it took you fifteen minutes to eat one small bag of almonds, and usually you whip through those in a heartbeat."Jane opened her mouth to protest. "I mean, don't get me wrong- that's how you get your perfectly shiny black hair that the girls are all so jealous of, but you just seem off."

"Thanks for the concern, really,"Jane replied with a slight chuckle. "But I'm fine."

"But you'll tell me if you ever aren't, right?"Frost asked.

"Of course, Frost."

**Saturday Night:**

"I swear, it gets easier and easier to get past the bouncers every time." Mara exclaimed as the group entered their weekly hang out. She threw her keys back into her purse. She ended up having to drive because the key Jane picked up was defective and she was told it was going to take a whole other week to ship in the original key to make a copy.

"Well, ever since your A's changed to C's, they can't get the rope open fast enough." Matilda joked. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Can we please just get to the dance floor?" Jane asked. She was getting excited by the sights and sounds of the club. The strobe lights were flashing in an unbelievably inviting manner. The music was booming so loud that the floors were vibrating, sending shock waves through Jane's body.

The gang made their way to the floor, quickly assimilating into the crowd.

Jane threw her hands above her head and just moved to the music. This is what she needed, a complete distraction from what had happened that week. She needed to stop thinking about school, about her uncertain future, and of course, about Ms. Isles.

The dance floor grew sweaty and steamy as the hours was absolutely exhausted and somehow in the confusion of the crowd, she lost her friends. In order to avoid freaking out at moments like these, they always agreed to meet at the bar every two hours. Jane checked her thin analog wrist watch. It was 11:45 and they had met at 11.

Jane flipped her hair over with her hands, trying to ventilate some cool air. She was sweating more than she ever had- but then again she was dancing more than she ever had.

Jane paid no attention to the occasional hands that ghosted over her hips or eyes that watched her dancing from afar. Men, she decided, were just in it for a few minutes of fun, then they were gone. To Jane, the feelings were mutual.

The song changed to one with a more melodically smooth beat. Jane quickly found someone to dance with- a blonde guy that couldn't have been older than twenty.

As Jane was moving closer to him, something or someone, caught her eye. As the guy tried to make eye contact with her, Jane was focused on who she saw at the bar. She could only see their back.

Sandy blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, a petite but womanly frame, a short black dress that perfectly displayed _Oh God, those calves._

Immediately, Jane's stomach erupted in butterflies. Then she realized that Ms. Isles was there, in the 21 and over club, about twenty yards away from her. Her grip on the man inches away from her tightened and he chuckled. Thoughts were racing through Jane's mind.

_Should I go… say hi…? I'm in a 21 and over club, she knows how old I am. I would just be getting myself into deep shit, and the other guys would get in trouble too. Is it worth testing the waters again? Shit, this guy is really pushing it with the hands._

"Hey," The mysterious guy said. "How old are you anyway?" He looked her up and down.

Jane didn't stick around long enough to answer the question. She left the guy there to find a new girl.

Jane quickly smoothed out her blood red shirt,that matched with her skinny black jeans. She took a deep breath as she approached what was probably the nerve-racking thing in her life.

She decided to shake out her hair one more time, a nervous habit that she swore made her confidence level soar.

With a shaking voice she called out casually to one of the bartenders that she wanted a water bottle.

Immediately upon recognizing her voice, Ms. Isles spun around.

The older woman was so surprised to see her student that she almost dropped her margarita. Jane put on a show of being surprised.

"Jane?" Ms. Isles said as she got back her hold on her drink. She wouldn't have even have noticed Jane if she hadn't spoken up.

"Ms. Isles," Jane stuttered, now completely at a loss of what to say. "I-I'm not drinking. I'm just here with some of my friends- wait not I'm not- I…" She was rambling.

"You're _not_ here with friends?" Ms. Isles asked, trying to get the story straight.

Jane's brain was running a mile a minute. "Yea,"

"How did you even get in?" was now channeling her protective teacher instincts.

"I didn't need to show I.D…."Jane said lamely.

"Jane, that's not good! They only admit 21 and over for a _reason_." Ms. Isles set her drink down and took Jane's hand.

Jane's heart jumped in her chest at the sudden connection. Her hand was tightly clenched in that of the woman who she was undeniably infatuated with- and it was the best feeling in the world.

Ms. Isles let them to a vacant booth to sit.

"Okay, who can we call to come pick you up? How did you even get here?" Ms. Isles said, pulling out her cellphone in haste.

"I took a taxi,"Jane was surprised with how quickly the lies were just spilling out of her lips.

"Who can I call to come get you?" Ms. Isles asked again.

"No one's home tonight." At least this was the truth. She was planning on spending the night at Matilda's with the girls.

Ms. Isles rubbed her palm over her face in a distraught fashion.

"What's wrong?"Jane asked. "It's not like I'm your responsibility. I mean, you came here to have fun, so go have some!" She made waving on gestures towards the beautiful older woman.

"But you _are_ my responsibility now that I have found you. I can't just let you take a taxi out of the city at midnight…" Ms. Isles's voice trailed on as if she had more to say.

"Why? I'll be fine,"Jane was begging herself to stop talking because there was always the chance that Ms. Isles _would_ leave her alone.

"No, I can't…" Ms. Isles said, nervously moving her phone in her hands.

"Why?" _Stop pushing, Jay. _

"Because, well, I care about you." Those words were _most definitely_ the heavenliest words Jane had ever heard- but only because of the mouth they had come out of. Jane didn't know how to respond, she was just so taken aback by it.

Without thinking, Ms. Isles put a comforting hand over Jane's clasped ones.

The music in the club was blurred out completely when she did this. In that moment, Jane knew that Ms. Isles had her, _forever - _even if she didn't want her for that long.

* * *

_**Soooo yay nor nay! review please!**_


	3. Eyes

**Have I told you guys how much i love you lately! THANKYOU GUYSS! Thank you to the people who have reviewed and I hope to get some more as this story progresses : )**

"Hearts beat fast, colors and promises..." The slow and beautiful song cascaded through the club, Jane's eyes perked up and to her surprise, so did Ms. Isles's.

"Alriigggght, everyone out there, we're going to slow it down with a new track from Christina Perri." The DJ said with an invitingly smooth tone.

Jane immediately recognized the song. It was so emotionally overwhelming for her to be listening to this song while sitting only a foot away from Ms. Isles. Jane had always imagined her when she was listening to the song in study hall.

"I really like this song…" Jane whispered as she looked down at Ms. Isles's hands still cupped over hers. Ms. Isles's skin was tanned, but not as tanned as Jane's.

"I do too." Ms. Isles replied, sounding distracted.

Jane's eyes rose to meet Ms. Isles's. A strange electricity was shared between them for just a second until Ms. Isles abruptly looked away and pulled her hands back to her side of the table, Jane swore she could see a crimson hue appearing on her cheeks.

"Uh," It was the first time Jane ever heard Ms. Isles stutter. "I'm- I'm going to go call a taxi and then we'll figure out the rest when it gets here…" She said as she slid out of the booth. Her voice trailed off a little towards the end of the sentence. "Stay here." She managed to say with sternness.

Jane watched her leave to find a quieter place to use her phone.

"I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you…" The tune continued. Jane ran a hand through her hair, inner conflict swirling within her.

_I have died every day, waiting for her. Am I willing to wait forever? Jane _bit her bottom lip. After taking a huge inhale she slid out of the booth. Just then, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Jane pulled it out and read the text message from Matilda. "_Where'd you go? Do you wanna meet back at the bar?"_

"_I actually met an old friend. Would you mind if I just left with them?" Jane _didn't want Matilda to think she was being ditched but she _couldn't_ pass up this chance to spend time with .

"_Sure. So you're okay if we leave then? Brit's not feeling good."_

"_Yea that's fine. Tell her I said to feel better. Bye :)"_

She couldn't rationalize why she had just done that, at least not in her logical mind. She was just doing what she was doing. Her legs carried her, not her mind.

Jane eventually followed to the hallway that was lined with payphones. Upon hearing Jane behind her, Ms. Isles turned around. She already had her cell phone to her ear. Jane was suddenly unbelievably intimidated, especially because they were the only ones in the hallway.

"Time stands still. Beauty I know she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me." The song swept through the room almost like a ghost.

Ms. Isles and Jane shared a comfortable silence between them as their eyes watched each other.

"Yes," Ms. Isles chirped, snapping out of her thoughts. "I need a taxi at The Marble on the corner...Wait, what?" She appeared a little worried as the conversation went on. "No, no it's not an emergency… 2 am? But, can't you just… Oh, alright. Ok. Thanks anyway," She touched the 'end' icon on the touch screen of her phone.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"They said that they're short on taxis and unless it's an emergency, they can't have anyone here until 2." She rubbed her hand over her face.

"That's not so bad." Jane replied.

Ms. Isles glanced at her. "But what are we going to do now?"

"How did _you_ get here?"

"I walked." Ms. Isles replied. _Oh yea,_ Jane thought. _She lives near here. _

"Oh, well then maybe we can just go to your place and wait for the taxi company." Jane proposed hopefully. Ms. Isles's seemed to weigh the option then shook her head.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Ms. Isles said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It would only be for a few hours." Jane tried really hard not to sound like she was begging.

Ms. Isles was biting on her lower lip. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Jane. It was that she was afraid of getting closer to her.

"It's okay,"Jane gave up. "I'll just stay here till two." She started to walk away, defeated when she felt a gentle tug of her arm. She looked down at Ms. Isles to see a compassionate look in her eyes.

"Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years…." The song was coming to an end and Jane was holding on to every note.

"No, come on," caved with a calm smile. "Let's go."

…

The slight breeze in the night was a refreshing as the two stepped into the street.

"How far?" Jane asked as she put on the coat she had checked at the door at the beginning of the night.

"About a mile." said as she zipped her own up.

"A mile?" Jane said, pulling her coat closer to her narrow frame. "Well at least I know how you stay in such amazing shape." Jane sucked in air after she said it, hoping that somehow it would suck the words back in as well.

Ms. Isles opened her mouth to say something but then closed it soon after. She finally chuckled after a few moments of awkward silence.

Their heels made a clicking sound against the sidewalk as they weaved through the late nighters on the streets.

"So," Jane said after a few minutes. glanced at her. "You never told me why you were at the club…"

Ms. Isles faced forward, trying to come up with a good response. _Well, I can't quite tell her that I was there hoping to take someone home._ Ms. Isles thought. _I managed to get a girl to come home with me. Not exactly what I was going for, though._ "Just to dance." She finally came up with.

"In that dress," Jane insisted, pushing the envelope. "You were hoping to get some."

"Jane!" Ms. Isles exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Jane mumbled. _I'll just crawl into a hole now._ She thought to herself as she pulled her coat tighter.

"It's…. fine." Ms. Isles tried to reply nicely. "We're taking a right here."

They turned down 's street. Her big house hugged the corner of the block.

"This is me," Ms. Isles stopped in front of a brown wooden door witch had a golden plate on it that read "3451 Beacon Hill"

Jane was impressed once again by Ms. Isles's lifestyle. The nice car, the nice house. It was all too perfect.

Ms. Isles dug through her purse to find her keys. When she found it, she opened the door.

Jane's breath caught in her throat. The opening of the house, was big, well looked after. And the lights brightened the place and decorations through out the downstairs of the house.

Jane followed Ms. Isles to the Kitchen. Jane was taken back by how amazing Ms. Isles's home was set out, she couldn't believe she was actually in her teachers house.

…

**Reviews are loved : )**


	4. Lips

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! **

* * *

"How do you afford this?" Jane asked before she could stop herself. She knew immediately that it was a rude question. She stuttered over an apology but Ms. Isles stopped her.

"No, it's okay," smiled. "When my father passed, he left behind a lot of money. He split it between my mother, myself, my sister, and my brother." She took off her coat and hung it up in the corner. "Coat?" She asked hospitably. Jane nodded with a small smirk and took off her coat.

This was the first time Ms. Isles really noticed how beautiful Jane's form was. She tried so hard not to notice the slight but womanly curves of her humble breasts and narrow waist. She knew bringing Jane here was a bad idea.

Ms. Isles snapped out of her thoughts and took Jane's coat. The smirk never left Jane's lips when she saw how Ms. Isles looked at her.

"Hungry?" Ms. Isles asked in a distracted tone before turning away from the coat rack.

"Uh," Jane thought for a moment. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Ms. Isles turned around, trying to look away from Jane. She walked back into her kitchen, her heels clicking on the marble. "Well, I am." She said in a cheery way.

Ms. Isles putt a bag of popcorn into her microwave. Jane decided that she could get used to seeing Ms. Isles outside of school and being someone else other than her English teacher.

Jane stood there, just watching Ms. Isles wander around her kitchen. She loved how the older woman was so effortless in her beauty. She wasn't wearing much make up and her blonde hair fell past her shoulders in the most natural waves.

" ," Jane felt like her stomach was going to fall out of her butt. She knew what she had to ask the woman standing in front of her. Jane knew that if she didn't ask, she would never know. Ms. Isles looked at her as she was grabbing a bowl out of an overhead cabinet, as if she was frozen in her spot.

Ms. Isles put the bowl on her counter and turned her body completely to Jane. She had no idea why, but she was nervous to find out what the younger girl was going to ask her.

"Would you have," Jane stopped abruptly, suddenly her voice catching in her throat. She tried again. "Would you have… brought… _any_ one of your students here?" Jane's hands were clamming up.

Ms. Isles shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "If you feel uncomfortable, I can-"

"No, I don't." Jane replied almost too quickly.

"Okay," Ms. Isles didn't know how to respond to this. This young girl had just called her out on something that was significant. She had brought one of her _students_ to her home, after meeting her in a _dance club_. This didn't look good, and they both could see that. Ms. Isles cleared her throat as she walked to lean on the island in the middle of her kitchen. "I brought you here because I would rather have you here than in a club filled with drunken idiots."

Jane nodded nervously, looking at Ms. Isles as she intertwined her fingers nervously. "That wasn't my question."

Ms. Isles ran a hand through her hair, contemplating what to say next. "I know," It was all that came out, all that could.

"Would you?" Jane asked again. She _needed_ the answer. It was the only thing that would make her sure of what she should do, or what she _shouldn't_. It was Ms. Isles's turn to make a fool of herself.

"No," Ms. Isles said after a long awkward pause. "I suppose I wouldn't have."

"Oh,"Jane said in a slightly higher pitch than intended.

The two shared a quiet moment, but it wasn't awkward anymore. It was a comforting silence. Locking eyes with each other, Ms. Isles took a hesitant step forward. Jane's breath stopped short as Ms. Isles's steps progressed slowly. Jane stood her ground.

Ms. Isles was anything but sure of what she was doing. She knew that this seventeen year old was not like the rest, she was something more than that. She was special. Ms. Isles reached out a shaking hand to take Jane's forearm. When their skin touched, both women had no idea what to do next.

_What's happening? Is her hand really on my arm?_

Ms. Isles knew what normally came after a connection like this- a kiss. _I can't, she's-she's… _Ms. Isles's thoughts were jumbling and racing inside her head, her nerves on live wire as she moved her face closer to Jane's. Jane felt herself being pulled to Ms. Isles's lips as if they were magnets.

Two inches apart, they could feel each other's breath. Ms. Isles was about to close the space between them when the microwave beeped to signal that the popcorn was finished. The two jumped apart like a spontaneous fire had ignited between them.

Ms. Isles had the most embarrassed look on her face. She immediately tried to cover it up by attending to the popcorn.

Jane's eyes closed in absolute disbelief. "Ms. Isles, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"No," Ms. Isles shook her head as she turned around without taking the popcorn out of the microwave. "I'm sorry. That was _completely_ inappropriate. I think that you should go home now."

"But, I- how am I supposed to get home?" Jane could feel her cheeks reddening and the areas behind her eyes heating up. Soon, the tears would come.

"I-I don't know. I just know that you shouldn't be here, and this wasn't a good idea." Ms. Isles said, looking at the floor.

Jane clenched her fists so tightly that her nails were beginning to dig into her skin. "You- you. Do I have to remind you that you almost just _kissed_ me?"

"I know!" Ms. Isles, said abruptly.

"You want me here!" Jane insisted. "I-I know you want me here."

Ms. Isles looked at the shaking mess of a girl she had managed to turn Jane into in about two minutes. She was unbelievable upset with herself, that she had let this go this far.

Ms. Isles knew that it wasn't the right thing to do to give Jane a ride home that day, or give Jane her number, or practically hold her hand in the club, or to bring her _home _with her. Now, she was in the scariest position in the world, being so attracted to a student that a kiss was almost shared.

"Jay," Ms. Isles reached out for Jane's arm again. Surprisingly, Jane didn't pull away. "I want you here." Ms. Isles's words came out almost like a song, with a melodically quiet tone that sent shivers down Jane's spine.

Then, Ms. Isles begun to move her face closer to Jane's again. This time, she knew that she had to do it. She had made this decision, and there was no going back now.

Jane's heart stopped for the seconds that went on for years between them. The inching closer of lips, the agonizing anticipation of a first kiss.

Finally, their lips brushed. It was so soft and so quick that neither was sure it actually happened. After their first contact occurred, both grew more confident. Ms. Isles took initiative and pressed her lips slightly harder against Jane's. Jane's reaction was one that expected from an inexperienced young woman. She didn't quite know what to do with her lips, but slowly Ms. Isles taught her the perfect way to move them. After about twenty seconds, the two pulled apart, their breathing heavy.

They had moved closer during the interaction which made them share their body heat. 's hand was gently caressing Jane's left cheek as they grinned at each other.

Ms. Isles's gleaming eyes were mirrored only by Jane's twinkling ones.

"So," Jane began, still locking eyes with the taller goddess in front of her. "Can I call you Maura now?"

**Views loved as always!**


	5. Promises

_**sorry i haven't updated in a while. Also: R.I.P Lee Thompson Young**_

**Chapter 5**

Jane had her hands folded over her lap. She was sitting on Maura Isles's couch, waiting for the older woman to join her.

Maura had abandoned the popcorn in favor of hot chocolate. She brought two mugs over to the couch with her. She sat down next to Jane, handing her a mug.

Jane's hands were shaking so much that she could barely get a grip on the cup.

"Jane," Maura cleared her throat. "What just happened, it can't happen again. You know that, right?"

Jane scanned her eyes up Maura's body, trying to take in all of her body language. She was turned away from the younger girl, trying not to touch her.

Maura looked for confirmation from Jane. "_Right?_"

Jane set her hot chocolate down on the small table in front of them. "I think, that what's coming out of your mouth is what you know you _should _say, but not what you _want_ to say."

Maura stood up and set her mug on the table as well. "Jane, I _cannot_ get into this conversation with you. Do you know how wrong it is that I just kissed you?"

Jane stood up. "I don't think it was wrong,Maura ." She tried out the new name with hesitance. Maura gave her a perplexing look.

"Jane, you are my _student_ and you are _seventeen_."Maura folded her arms over her chest, pulling them closer.

Jane stepped forward. "Why don't you tell me what _you_ want? Just a moment ago, it was that you wanted me here. Then you kissed me. And you can't just throw me around like this."Jane's mouth was running fast. She was about to spurt out the secret that she had kept from Ms. Isles for so long.

Maura stood there, not knowing what to say. Jane took this as her chance to continue.

"You can't throw me around because, I…. I love you." Jane locked eyes with the intimidating woman in front of her. "And do you know how hard it is to be in love with your _female _teacher? Ms. Isles," She inhaled deeply. "that kiss was the best moment of my life."

Maura turned away placing her hand on top of her head in a distraught fashion.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I shouldn't have done what I did,"Maura replied quietly without turning around. "And to answer your question, yes. I know what it's like to be in love with someone who is so far out of reach."

"Maura," Jane stepped forward.

"I… don't think that you should call me that." Maura said hesitantly.

Jane shook her head, no. "I'm not walking away from you." She took Maura's arm in her hand gently and tugged her to turn her around.

"Jay," Maura looked at the younger woman in front of her. "You're an amazing girl but," She touched a lock of Jane's Black hair. "But you need to be with someone your own age."

"Yea," Jane scoffed sarcastically. "Because there are _so_ many girls at school who are openly gay and who would love to be with me."

"There are probably more than you think," Maura said in a hopeful tone.

"But, I don't _want_ anyone else, _Maura_." Jane accentuated the woman's name.

"I could get in a lot of trouble,Jay." Maura pleaded. "You don't understand. I could lose my job, I could go to jail."

"Okay, just hold on a second." Jane held up her hands. "Nothing like that will happen." She took a deep breath and continued before Maura could say anything. "Nothing will happen because, I won't say anything."

"Jane..."

"Maura, just listen to me. You _kissed_ me. I _love_ you. Why can't we just _try_?" Jane could feel the heat returning to the area behind her eyes. The tears were not far behind.

Maura just looked at the girl in front of her, seeing the mess that she turned her into once again. She didn't have any other answer to Jane's question. All she wanted to do was take the younger girl in her arms and hold her close. Their eyes locked once again, but this time, Maura didn't try to pull her vision away.

Maura inhaled deeply, and a slow small smile formed on her lips. Her eyelashes lowered in a calm and inviting manner. "Come here," She held out her arms in front of her. Jane gave her a questioning glance and then took a hesitant step forward.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as the older woman wrapped her arms around her neck.. They stood like that for what felt like hours. Jane pressed her body further into Maura's, letting her physical attachment mirror the emotional. Maura responded by pulling her tighter. A tear had managed to slip out from under one of Jane's closed eyelids.

When they separated, Jane wiped it off her cheek and stepped back.

"Look," Maura said. "You're special. I just don't know what to think."

"Well," Jane replied, trying to sound composed. "I can't tell you what to think. But I can tell you that I think you're beautiful. And when you're not around, I miss you."

_How did this happen?_ Maura thought to herself. _I gave her a ride home, now she's in my house with slightly smeared lip gloss._

Jane moved closer to Maura, finally making a decision. "I'm going to kiss you," She said, taking Maura's hand in her own. "And if you don't feel anything, then I'll hide in your closet or something until 2 and we can forget I even saw you at the club."

Maura chuckled, forgetting to be serious. Then, Jane placed her hand on the back of Maura's neck. Gently, she pulled her up until their lips were only inches apart.

Again there was an electric charge between them. Jane brushed her lips against Maura's, then spread them with her own.

Maura was surprised by how much of a change had occurred within young girl currently attached to her lips. Soon, Jane had managed to get Maura's tongue to tango with her own. When they pulled apart, Maura was closing her eyes.

"Well?" Jane asked with a sideways grin.

"Jane," Maura smiled. "Get that smirk off your face." She winked.

"I will once you take your hand off of my hip," Jane said, the smirk still on her lips.

Maura stepped closer to her. Instead of removing her hand from Jane's hip she put her other hand on the back of Jane neck.

"I want to try," Maura said with confidence.

"Then let's try."Jane replied without a second thought.

"But this is serious, Jane. If anyone finds out about this…"

"They won't!" Jane insisted, pulling Maura closer again. "Promise."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm trying really hard to make this realistic enough to not be ridiculous. Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing : )**


	6. Smiles

Maura decided to give Jane a ride home that night. She couldn't exactly let her ride home alone after what had just happened. It was a quiet trip, and Jane couldn't help but feel awkward. She suddenly felt like her shirt was to low and necklace was showing of her had just exposed herself emotionally to Maura, was she ready for the physical part as well?

Maura's Range Rover pulled into Jane's empty driveway at about 1 am. They sat there in silence for about a minute.

"Alright," Maura said quietly, not knowing how to go about this. Sure, she had been in relationships before. But _this_, was a whole new ballgame for her.

Jane looked at her with a little bit of sheepishness in her eyes. "Alright,"

Hesitantly Maura leaned forward, casting her gaze down at Jane's slightly parted lips. The older woman closed her mouth over Jane's.

Jane's hand immediately rose to message Maura's 's reflexes were telling her to do what she may normally do in this situation, pull her companion closer and maybe try to get a little further, but she didn't. She was careful not to push it.

Maura gently pulled away.

"What's Monday going to be like?" Jane asked with a chuckle, trying to break the silence.

"Different." Maura said, gently running her finger tips over Jane's hand. "But it can't appear that way to anyone else."

_It tickles, _Jane thought to herself as Maura continued to run her finger's along her skin. "I know," She breathed out.

"When are your parents coming home?" Maura asked, concerned that the girl would be home alone for a long a time.

"They said they would be back by nine." Jane replied. Maura nodded.

"Okay, well," Maura said, slowly pulling her hand away.

"You can come in," Jane said hopefully. She didn't know what in the world she was doing. _You don't know what you're saying, Jay. Just shut up. _She thought to herself almost in unison as she spoke.

"No, you should sleep. I'm also pretty exhausted." Maura replied, pulling herself together. _Maybe Jane doesn't understand the implications of what she just asked, or maybe I'm over thinking it._

"You're probably right," Jane nodded. "Goodnight, Maura." She reached for her Phone and started sliding out. Before she had her feet completely planted on the ground outside, Maura pulled her in one more time. They shared a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Goodnight Jay," Maura responded, letting go of the younger girl's arm.

Jane completely stepped out of the car and shut the door. Once Maura drove off, Jane walked into her home. She turned on all of the lights and fell onto her couch.

"Oh, my god." Jane said as she stared up to her ceiling. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Monday Morning:**

Jane sat in her first period class, twisting a strand of Black hair in her fingers. She hadn't gotten any sleep or any homework done yesterday. Her mind was too captivated with what happened Saturday night. She couldn't decide if it was a dream or not when she woke up from a restless sleep Sunday morning. Then she checked her phone and saw that she did indeed text Matilda that night.

Jane's next few classes were confusing at best. Ms. Isles didn't show up for school that day. The substitute said that Ms. Isles had called in sick. Jane didn't know how much she believed that. She wanted to see Ms. Isles, but if the woman was actually sick she didn't want to disturb her. She had gotten her father to drop her off at school that day because her car was still sitting in the school parking lot, undriveable. It was an embarrassment to say the least.

The last bell of the school day rang unceremoniously and Jane through her bag over her shoulder and began to walk out of the building. She hadn't talked to her friends very much that day, her mind elsewhere.

Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket to call her dad to pick her up when she noticed that she had an unread text message.

_Study sesh at my place tonight?_

It was from Matilda. She thought for a moment, weighing her decisions. She wanted to hang out with her friends, but she wanted more to figure out why Maura hadn't shown up.

_Sorry, I can't today. How about tomorrow?_

Jane sent the message. Matilda replied a little after saying that that was fine. Jane didn't know exactly how to go about texting her new girlfriend. _Holy shit. She's my girlfriend. Jane _had to shake her head a little to come back to earlier thoughts.

She began the text five times. She held down the backspace five times as well. _I don't want to seem to pushy. If she's sick, she's sick. But shouldn't I at least check up on her? Isn't that what a good girlfriend would do? Oh, shit..._ She couldn't make up her mind. Thankfully, the decision was made for her when her phone buzzed. It was Maura. The second buzz made Jane aware that it was a phone call.

"Hello?" Jane said, her throat slightly dry.

"Hey, Jay." Maura said with a calm and smooth demeanor. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm not avoiding you," She said with a chuckle. "I had to help my sister move into her new apartment."

"Oh, that's nice," Jane replied, a smile on her lips.

"So I just wanted to call and let you know." There was a comfortable silence that fell between them. Jane was just excited that Maura had called her at all.

Jane smiled into the receiver. "Well, thanks."

"I want to see you soon," Maura proposed.

"I want to see you too," Jane's smile now practically stretched from ear to ear. "How do you want to do this?" Jane understood that they obviously couldn't go to the Main Street coffee shop and hold hands while sipping cappuccinos.

"We can go to my place if you are okay with that," Again, Maura felt like she was being pushy. She didn't want to do anything that may pressure Jane, but she really did want to see her.

Jane swallowed nervously. "Sure,"

"Really? Because you can say no," Maura offered hesitantly.

"No, really. I would love to come over." Jane said, more definite this time.

"Okay," Maura replied. "I'll pick you up at ..." It was then that she realized that she couldn't really swing by and pick Jane up just anywhere. _God damnit, _Maura thought, _This is going to be really difficult._

"Pick me up at Franklin sqaure." Jane proposed.

Franklin square was a cute little expanse of grass and trees that was placed close enough to school that it wasn't a horrible walk, but just quiet enough that no one would think twice about seeing a teacher and student meeting there. Jane decided that this place could possibly be her saving grace.

"Okay," Maura replied. "I'll be there in about a half hour." She said, glancing at the analogue clock hanging in her silver kitchen.

"Alright, see you then."

When Jane hung up with Maura, she decided that she was never so happy that she didn't need to call her dad for a ride home.

**. .**


	7. Franklin

Jane's feet scuffed the rocky path down the road next to the school. Franklin Park was a fifteen minute walk down a path that veered off the main road. Jane loved the park because even though it was close enough to civilization to be crowded, it was as tranquil as the pond that lay in the middle of it. Still, Jane couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew she wasn't, but she felt like a presence was witnessing her doing something that she obviously wasn't supposed to be doing.

The air was crisp, but not chilled. Jane's nose was a little red and her purple beanie covered her ears nicely. She really just wanted to sit on the park bench, and wait for Maura's Range Rover to pull up in the parking lot. She could see the park in the nearby distance. The sign, "Franklin Park" stood at the entrance, framed by a few oak trees that were slowly regaining their leaves. Jane decided that this was her new favorite place. Well, besides Maura's apartment.

When Jane entered the park, she found the small gazebo that sat next to the pond. She sat there for the minutes that it took Maura to arrive.

Jane thought, long and hard for the short time that she had alone. The park was as empty as she was expecting it to be, so it was perfect.

Mostly, Jane thought about Maura. Was this a good idea? Probably not. How much of her really cared? Like 5 percent. _Maura is all I've ever wanted, now I have her. I'll be eighteen in four months. That's good, right? Right in time for summer. This is the best secret I've ever had to keep. _Just as this ran through her mind, a white Range Rover pulled in. Jane's heartbeat quickened and she smiled as she saw Maura climb out of the large vehicle.

Maura seemed to assess her surroundings before approaching Jane. When she realized they were alone, Maura stepped under the gazebo to be met with Jane as she stood up.

"Hi," Jane said first. Maura smiled and took the younger girl in her arms for a quick embrace.

"Hey." Maura mumbled into Jane's Black locks. She let go and took Jane's hand. They walked to her car and Jane very chivalrously opened the driver's side door for Maura.

"Why, thank you," Maura dramatically kidded.

"Oh, you're welcome, m'lady." Jane said back, smiling. She closed the door and walked around the car to get to her side.

Once they were in the car, Maura pulled out of the small parking lot. As they drove towards the highway, they were oddly quiet.

"Jay," Maura said as she turned down the radio. "We need to talk about how we're going to do this."

Jane looked at the beautiful blonde goddess in front of her. She was even hotter when she was being responsible.

"Yea, we do." Jane said, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. It was a charm bracelet that she started when she was 13. Four years later, she had a Baseball bat, gun, Baseball glove, and panda bear charm.

The two spent the rest of the drive discussing how they were going to keep each other a secret. They would meet at Franklin Park and go to Maura's place from there from now on. They would never be in Maura's classroom alone together during school. Maura would have to treat Jane the same way as any other student during school hours. It would be odd, but it would have to work.

"My friends," Jane began. Maura looked at her for just a moment then returned her view to the road. "they're going to wonder what I'm doing with all of the time I'm not with them. What do I say?"

"I don't want you to lie to your friends but," Maura's voice trailed off. "but, you're just going to have to find something to tell them."

"I can come up with something." Jane said confidently.

"Good," Maura smiled. "You know, Jay, this is the first time for me too."

Jane looked at her in confusion._ First time? First time that she, what? First time she was with a woman? _"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time I've had to hide a relationship. And I'm okay with it, Jay, I really am. I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who has no clue how to go about this."

"Oh," Jane nodded her head. "Then maybe you should know something about me too..." Jane sucked in air. She knew that eventually she would have to tell Maura about herself- that she was a virgin, only when as far as to let a boy reach under her shirt, and even that made her feel naughty. She would also have to tell Maura that being with her was the most exciting and nerve-wracking thing she could possibly do.

Maura nodded. "Okay," She said as she put on her right turn signal to get off at the exit.

Jane couldn't find the words so she settled on, "I have no clue how to go about this either."

Maura focused on the road ahead and they finally came to her drive way. "Then let's not think about it tonight," She said, smiling as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Jane. "Let's just enjoy each other's company." She leaned forward and placed a tempting kiss on the brunette's lips. Jane smiled against Maura's lips, and soon enough, she wasn't thinking about anything.

**I love reviews : ) sooo much!**


	8. Agreements

_**okaii so there's loads of depressing/love songs playing on tv and im hyper as of having caffene two hrs ago and it's like 1:15am so yh and megan keeps demanding me to update and i want to thank everyone for reviewing and for theover 200 followers so yah thanks guys! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Her fingers. Her fingertips. Maura's fingertips were drumming lightly on Jane's upper thigh as they shared slow and deep kisses on her living room couch.

Maura was careful not to let her own arousal overtake her. If she wanted this to work, she needed to take it slow.

Jane was melting at the feeling of having an older woman touch her the way Maura was.

Jane took Maura's hand in her own as they continued to kiss. She knew that this is what making love must really feel like, just a million times better.

"Maura," It came out more like wanton moan than a conversation starter. Jane couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the effect this woman was having on her. "I, I need to tell you something." She said between kisses, controlling her voice a little better than before.

Maura pulled away from the kiss to look at her younger companion. "Okay," She said, looking into her eyes. "Shoot,"

"It's kind of embarrassing, and I don't know how to say it," Jane began. _If I tell her, what will she do? Will she care? Will she want us to stop while we're ahead? Is she really going to want to be with someone who has no idea what they're doing?_

"Just say it," Maura persuaded as she continued running her fingers comfortingly over Jane's thigh.

"Okay," Jane inhaled a quick breath then just spit it out. "I'm a virgin,"

Maura's eyes rose to meet Jane's. The older blonde had a slightly amused smirk on her face. Jane's eyes begged the question.

"What?" Jane tried not to sound fearful.

"It's just that, it's really cute that you're embarrassed by that. Jane, being a virgin at your age is a good thing." Maura encouraged. "You're fine, don't worry."

Jane let out a relaxed breath. "I just wanted you to know," She said. "And this," She pointed to herself then to Maura. "Is the farthest I've gone with anyone, boy or girl." It wasn't completely the truth, but Jane figured that she didn't need to tell Maura about the boy with clumsy and adventurous hands.

"Alright," Maura smiled. "Listen, Jay, I don't want you to feel pressured. We can take things as slow as you want."

"I really like just doing this." Jane said.

"Okay," Maura winked. "Then keep doing this we will." She leaned the first 80 percent and let Jane take the last twenty.

Their lips met again but this time it signified mutual understanding.

Jane again quickly lost herself in Maura's intimate kisses. Their lips moved together, never completely breaking apart.

When they finally took a break, they turned on a romantic comedy.

"Where do your parents think you are?" Maura asked as they settled in.

"I said I was hanging out with my friends and didn't know when I'd be home." Jane responded cooly.

The next day was a conference day for the higher ups in the school district. Jane knew that this was almost too convenient. A part of her wanted to stay the night at Maura's place because there was nowhere else she had to be the next day.

"Oh," Maura nodded her head, focusing back on the movie. "How long do you want to stay?"

Jane shifted in her seat. "How long do you want me here?"

"We're gonna play that game?" Maura raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She smirked.

Jane looked a little embarrassed.

Maura smiled. "Look, you can stay as long as you want." She stood up from the couch, flattened down the crease in her jeans, and stretched. She glanced at her watch. Was it 10 o'clock already? "I'm probably going to crash soon." She said in no suggestive manner. She yawned and stretched out again. She turned to smile at the younger girl who was looking up at her with question in her eyes. "You're welcome to sleep over if that's what you want." She reached her hand down to Jane's. "We can just sleep," Jane nodded and took Maura's hand.

Maura's bedroom was just as incredible as the rest of her home. Lavish white comforter, California King bed, walk in closet. Jane couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. The pedestal that Jane saw this woman on was getting taller by the minute.

"You can sleep in anything in my closet." Maura offered as she disappeared into the bathroom on the other side of the room. "I have to be up by ten tomorrow!" She called from behind the door.

Jane timidly entered the closet. There was a specific wall for tops, bottoms, and one dedicated to shoes, purses, and other accessories like that. Jane chose a shirt that seemed like a comfy enough one to sleep in. It was large and white and hung off her shoulders loosely. Then she took her skinny jeans of and left her boy boxers on.

She walked out of the closet to see Maura tossing the throw pillows from the bed onto the short love seat that sat in the corner of the room.

Maura was wearing a silk button up shirt and silk boy shorts.

"Okay," Maura smiled as Jane approached the bed. "I'm exhausted. Mind if I turn the light out?"

"No, go ahead." Jane said in a small voice.

Soon enough it was dark in the room with the moons luminescence cascading through the window. It was calm.

Jane pulled the covers over herself and turned her body to face Maura , who was lying on her back. The two women stared at each other for a little while. It was a comfortable silence that they shared.

"You remember that song?" Jane suddenly heard herself say.

Maura turned on her side to face Jane. "Which one?" She said in a sort of dazed fashion.

"The one from the club." Jane replied.

"Oh yea, of course." Maura said as she moved her body closer to Jane's.

"Well, I always used to think of you when I heard it." Jane confessed.

This made Maura's eyes raise to meet Jane's. A captivated smile formed on her lips. She placed her right hand behind Jane's neck and slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Maura sunk into Jane's chest. She could feel the younger woman breathing as they both fell to sleep.

**Yea, I know what you're thinking- a whole lot of nothing is happening. But let me tell you, there will be much more to come in the next chapter... so long as you review *wink* *wink*. Alright, until next time! : )**


	9. Competition

_**OMG Guys thanku thanku thanku soooo much for the reviews means alot! enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun was a cliché that morning, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. It cascaded through Maura's bedroom, which looked a lot smaller to Jane last night. Last night, that's all that Jane could think of. Maura's soft skin against hers, bringing so much pleasure and yet, the whole night was completely innocent. Jane stretched her arms out, expecting to feel Maura close to her. She wanted to pull that woman in again, maybe this time touch a little more of that skin.

Jane huffed out a frustrated breath when she saw that Maura wasn't in the bed with her. Her eyes opened slowly, almost painfully. She looked to where Maura's body was last night. In her place was a small note. Jane picked it up off of Maura's mattress. It was folded twice.

_I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be back around 12:30. Make yourself at home._

_Oh, and you talk in your sleep. :)_

_M.I._

Jane giggled slightly at that last comment and sat up. Running a hand through her mess of hair, she glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 10:30. She pushed off the white comforter and slipped out of Maura's bed.

Jane's shirt crept up her taught stomach as she raised her arms to stretch. She decided that she would follow Maura's orders and make herself at home. Her feet padded through the house, comfortably making their way to Maura's kitchen. She didn't know where anything was in Maura's cupboards, but she figured that it couldn't be that hard.

A little rummaging later and Jane found the coffee. She also found the coffee mugs. Convenient, she thought.

It was 11 o'clock and Jane was sipping coffee on Maura's couch, flipping through the channels on her television. She settled on a morning talk show.

It was 11:13 when the door bell rang. Actually, it was more of a ping sound. Jane's ears perked up. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She set her coffee on the table which shared it's name.

Jane nervously approached the large double doors. There was a peep hole in both doors. She used the one to the left.

A brunette stood behind the took a good look at this woman, well as good as she could through the tiny fish eye lens. _She's pretty_... Jane thought for a moment. She cautiously opened the door.

The brown haired woman gave Jane an odd look when they met eachother's gaze.

"Hi," Jane choked out. The woman stood about three inches taller than her and she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello," The woman said with a slightly upward inflection. "Who are you?"

Jane's heart was beating a little faster. She was now a little embarrassed to be wearing Maura's huge shirt and her own boy boxers. The woman before her had an expensive handbag rested on her forearm and a tight dress that was most likely meant for a more formal event than knocking on someone's door at 11:13 in the morning.

When Jane didn't respond immediately, the woman entered the house with a huff. "Let me guess, you are a friend of Maura_'s_?"

Jane, still hanging off the door, almost gawked at the woman's forwardness. "Uh, yes, I am." _Very articulate, Jay._

"Where is she?" The woman asked, adjusting the sunglasses on the top of her head.

Jane pushed her shoulders back in an attempt to gain some dignity in this conversation. "Who are you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "My name is Charlie."

"Jane," She responded with a slight nod of her head. "Maura's not here right now."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Charlie asked.

"No," Jane lied.

Charlie stood there, looking even more miffed than she was when she got there. "Okay, well, when she gets back, tell her I was here." Charlie said smoothly as she pulled her sunglasses down to eye level.

Jane, still standing by the door, watched as Charlie strutted by. The taller woman stopped before she was completely out the door and looked Jane up and down. "You be careful." With that, the woman was gone and Jane was left to stand in the open doorway.

A Little Over an Hour Later:

Jane was sitting on Maura's couch, nibbling her nails nervously. _What the hell did that woman mean? 'You be careful'. What the fuck? Am I even more stupid than I thought? God, she's going to be here any minute. What am I supposed to do? Should I even tell her Char-_

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of Maura coming through the door. Jane took one last inhale before standing up. She had changed back into her own clothes.

Maura's eyes lit up when she saw Jane. That in and of itself made Jane melt again. _You can't be so weak_. The younger girl ordered herself.

"Hey," Maura said as she placed her purse on the small glass table by the opening of the walkway. Jane bit her lip anxiously. "What's wrong?" Maura frowned as she approached Jane.

"You had a visitor today," Jane's words dripped with hesitation.

"Oh?" Maura said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who?"

Jane had walked into the living room. "A woman," Her eyes met Maura's concerned face. "Charlie."

Maura downcast her eyes for a few seconds. "What did she want?" She said when she looked back up at Jane.

"She wanted to see you," Jane replied. "She seemed kind of," She chose her words carefully. "... discontented."

Maura nodded. "Did she say anything specific?"

_Just that I should be careful._ "No."

Maura eyed her younger companion suspiciously. "What's wrong, Jane?" She asked for the second time.

"Nothing," Jane replied a little too quickly.

"What did Charlie say to you?" Maura's tone was becoming slightly more sharp- not because of any annoyance with Jane, but because of her growing anger towards the woman who so obviously upset her.

Jane's voice was stuck in her throat, nothing was coming out. She sat down on the couch to calm herself.

Maura immediately sat next to her. Jane looked at the woman who was so close to her. _She's so beautiful. _Jane thought. _She's my angel. Could she really _hurt_ me?_

"Did you and Charlie, have a fight?" Jane tried.

Maura inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. She was livid that Charlie had shown up at her place. _She probably waltzed right in, completely disregarding Jane._ "Yes," She answered honestly. "We dated a few months ago."

"Oh," Jane guessed that Maura and Charlie had been in a relationship immediately after Charlie had given her that look of disdain. '_Let me guess, you are a friend of _Maura's_?'_ Jane could hear that velvet voice slither through her ear as if Charlie's lips were right next to her lobe.

"We fought about stupid things, Jane. I just couldn't be with someone that immature." Maura suddenly wanted to take back her words, suck them back into her mouth, steal them from the atmosphere that now felt so thick.

Jane looked down, feeling the weight of those words. If Charlie was immature, what does that make her? Maybe this is what Charlie meant? "I'm seventeen." Jane finally said.

Maura chuckled goodhearted, "I know."

"If you don't want someone immature, why did you pick me?" The area in the back of Jane's eyes began to sting. _Shit, Jay, don't cry, _they both thought almost simultaneously.

"You're not like her, Jay." Maura took Jane's hands in her own. "That's the only reason why I can justify what we're doing. I want to be with you Jane, because you're more than some silly teenage girl. You have a mind, a heart."

Jane stood up and began to pace. Maura watched her as she walked back and forth in front of the fireplace. "But that's just it, Maura. I am a silly teenage girl. You have to know that. And I'm afraid of what I'm getting myself into." Jane stopped immediately. Now she was the one who wanted to suck the words back.

Maura's finger nails dug into her white pants, turning the tips a reddish hue. She couldn't look at Jane as she talked. "I admit that I was more forward than I should I have been. I mean, I'm your teacher for god sakes. You're uncomfortable," Maura relaxed her hands and looked up at Jane who looked as upset as she felt. "I'll back off. We can go back to the way it was before. Me being your teacher, nothing else."

Jane shook her head, no. "No, that's not what I meant Maura. I _love_ you. I still do."

"But you're afraid!" Maura recalled, her eyes getting misty as well.

"Because of what Charlie said!" Jane blurted out.

Maura's ears perked up. "What did she say?"

"She told me to be careful." Jane replied, calmly and quietly.

Maura stood up and reached out for the younger girl in front of her. She took both of Jane's hands in her own. "I'm not going to hurt you Jane."

"I don't want to have to compete with other girls," Jane said. "I'm afraid to."

Maura had to chuckle at that one. "How many ex's do you think I have?"

"I don't want to imagine it." Jane's insecurities were scaring her. She didn't want to be the needy girl that she was slowly becoming.

"Please don't worry," Maura cooed into Jane's ear. "Because there's no competition."


	10. Confessions

_**Right you guys best be grateful! My best mate Megan is making me update a 2nd time today! be grateful! ** _

* * *

A cell phone was pressed tightly against Maura's ear. She had just dropped off Jane a little while ago. Although she told Maura that she was fine, the older blond wasn't entirely convinced.

Three rings and her voice was in Maura's ear. "Mar, I was so sad that I missed you earlier." Charlie teased.

"Charlie, why did you come to my house?" Maura asked her while rubbing her temples in exhaustion.

"What's with the tone? There used to be a time that I couldn't get myself _out _of you house." Charlie chuckled.

"It's not funny," Maura almost whined. "We're broken up Charlie, you can't come by unannounced."

"You're just mad because your little friend was there. How old is _this_ one, Maur?"

"Shut up." Maura huffed out. There was a silent pause.

"Well, when you want to stop hanging around the playground - you can call me. You've obviously kept my number." The dial tone hummed in Maura's ear.

She hit the touch screen "end" icon and ran a disgruntled hand through her hair. She clenched the steering wheel in her long hands.

Glancing at her purse, she cursed under her breath. She still had to take care of manila envelope poking out of it. New syllabus propositions for next year. And she had to grade 116 poetic analysis papers. _God dammit._

Maura Isles was stressed, to say the very least.

"You did this to yourself." She said to no one in particular as she turned to get off at her exit.

The trip was only 30 minutes but it felt like an hour. Maura couldn't get out of her own mind.

**Jane's House**

When Maura's Range Rover pulled out of her driveway, Jane immediately ducked into her house.

The tingle of Maura's goodbye kiss was still on her lips, but Jane couldn't shake Charlie's words from her mind. _You be careful._

So unjustified. Or was it? _God, if Maura hadn't had to go to that board meeting, none of this would have happened. _Jane plopped down on her couch and began to rifle through her book bag. She knew that she had homework due the next day- oddly enough, for Maura's class as well.

There was something Jane hadn't thought of. How was it going to work in the classroom now? Would the woman who cuddled her close the night before really be able to teach her about Aristotle just as if nothing had changed? Jane imagined that she would just have to wait and find out. That's when Angela, Jane's Mother walked in.

"Janie, you ok you seem a little stressed"

"Yeah I'm fine Ma, just school" Jane faked a smile

"Ok, well make sure you get your homework done" Angela called as she headed back into the kitchen.

**School the Next Day**

"That's good Alice, but what I really want to dissect is Aristotle's true meaning behind his words." Ms. Isles said as she walked around her classroom. "Aristotle said, 'All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion," she reached the front of the room and turned around. "desire.'" Ms. Isles lost her nerve for a second when she eyed Jane nervously scribbling in her notebook, making an effort to ignore her. Ms. Isles brought it back. "Now, this is one of Aristotle's most straightforward points. That's why we are going to reach deeper." The room groaned. "Yes, I know, it's horrible." pretended to sympathize with them. "What I want is five pages, _single spaced_, discussing all of Aristotle's seven causes. Make it good guys, it's a big grade this semester."

The bell rang and the students trudged out of the room with unamused looks on their faces. Jane flew through the door with the rest of them but she caught a quick wink from Ms. Isles before she was out the door.

Jane figured that this was her life now. Sneaking, lying. She figured it was worth having Maura. This woman was like an unattainable trophy that she somehow got a hold of. She wasn't letting go for anything now.

Ms. Isles sat in her room on the computer. She had 52 minutes until her next class was coming in. She had only gotten through 56 essays the night before. Usually she could whip them off like nothing but she couldn't focus with Jane running through her mind.

She wished that Jane and her could talk in school. Maura was sure that it wouldn't raise suspicions if a female teacher and a female student we alone in a room together, but she couldn't be too careful. She wasn't going to risk her reputation for a quick randevous in a classroom.

She pulled out her phone to quickly text Jane.

_Let's go back to my place tonight. Movie and popcorn?_

Almost immediately Jane replied with an enthusiastic confirmation. Maura lay back in her desk chair, trying to figure out how she could make the day fly by faster.

**After School**

Jane stood outside Maura's door. It was after the last bell had rung and the students had already fled the halls. Jane was alone, until Maura's hand pulled hers through the swiftly opened door.

"Hey," Maura smiled as Jane kissed her. Maura blushed.

"Hey, shouldn't we not be doing this here?" Maura half asked.

"I know," Jane replied. "Let's go to your house."

Maura smiled. "Sure."

"Okay, let's go." Jane said as Maura threw her bag over her shoulder and lead Jane out to her car.

**Maura's house**

Jane collected a blanket and two pillows from Maura's room. The smell of the popcorn popping in the microwave invaded her nostrils when she entered the living room. Maura was already in her slim yoga pants and comfy baggy blue top.

"Is it okay if I borrow some comfy clothes?" Jane asked as she threw the blanket and pillows on the couch.

Maura's head snapped up from the microwave, a smile on her face. "Yea, take anything you want."

Jane came back in about 5 minutes wearing baggy joggers and her white tank top.

"Come over here." Maura patted the cushion next to hers on the couch. The bowl of popcorn was on her lap.

Jane sat down and Maura snuggled into Jane's arms, feeling safe and warm with the younger woman.

"So," Jane said as Maura pressed the play button on the DVD remote. The older blonde glanced at her. "What are my chances of getting out of this Socrates paper?"

"Oh, now I get it." Maura laughed. "That was your angle this whole time, wasn't it?"

"I'm so transparent." Jane huffed sarcastically.

"You are," Maura smiled as she leaned in to kiss Jane.

Jane was wonderfully overwhelmed with the feeling of Maura's warm mouth on hers. Kissing this woman was her favorite thing to do. When they weren't around each other Jane would only be able to think about Maura's hands and her hair and her lips.

Jane felt herself being pushed to a horizontal position on the couch. Maura was burying her in the blanket and body heat. Jane's hands ran through the golden locks cascading down on her. She could feel her body reacting to Maura's touch.

Maura's hands began to move down Jane's waist. A wave of nervousness shot down Jane's spine. Her eyes opened and she sat up suddenly.

Maura pulled back, immediately regretting her actions.

"I'm sorry," Maura apologized as she sat up on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry," Jane mumbled as she looked down, almost ashamed.

"Hey," Maura encouraged as she lifted Jane's chin with her finger. "We go as fast or as slow as you want. Promise."

"But that's just the thing." Jane said. "I _want _to go further. I really do. It's just that... I..." She hesitated.

"Come on, Jay. You can tell me." Maura urged gently.

Jane played with the stitches in the blanket anxiously. "I'm afraid that I won't know what to do." Maura smiled sympathetically, and in almost an amused fashion. "I'm afraid that I'll be really bad at this."

Maura hugged Jane tightly. "You're adorable." She released and looked at the younger girl. "And I'm sure that when you're ready, you'll be perfect."

"You just intimidate me." Jane confessed. "I don't know how to handle you." Jane smirked in a cute way.

"Well, well, well I never thought tough Jane Rizzoli would be intimidated my someone like me," Maura said as she ran her fingers down Jane's hand with a smirk on her face. "If it helps, you scare me too."

"Well, good." Jane laughed. "As long as it's a mutual feeling."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, feeling that she had never known this young girl as well as she did now.


	11. Surprise

_**Right you guys Megan making me update again!**_

* * *

"Maura," Jane said groggily as she tried to shake the sleeping woman next to her. Maura stirred slightly. "Maura, come on. Wake up, we fell asleep."

Maura wasn't moving at all. Just a light raise and lowering of her chest was all Jane could see. The younger woman huffed out a breath of slight frustration.

Jane pulled the covers off herself. It was eleven twenty six at night and she had school the next morning. She rubbed her left eye and looked at Maura again. She couldn't deny that the blond was absolutely beautiful when she was asleep. Jane shook herself out of her reverie. She needed a ride home.

"Maura, please!" She groaned as she shook the older woman again. Maura's eyes began to flutter open.

"Jesus!" Maura snapped when she saw Jane's face only inches from her own. She pulled back and looked around. "Oh, god. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven thirty. I need to be home, now." Jane said, standing up awkwardly.

Maura pulled the blankets off of her and stood up. "Okay, give me a second."

Jane picked up her own clothes and watched as Maura put the overturned bowl that used to hold popcorn on her kitchen counter.

"Sorry if I startled you when you woke up." Jane said after Maura approached her with keys in her hand.

Maura chuckled. "You're cute," She kissed Jane's nose and then started towards the double doors out of her house. Jane followed close behind.

**Later That Night**

Maura arrived back at her place at about half past twelve. She was absolutely exhausted. She made sure she was alert enough to get Jane home safe, and it was a miracle she got _herself_ home safe.

Maura opened the door to her house and nearly had a heart attack.

"Who the hell let you in?" Maura said after the initial surprise wore off.

Charlie smirked. "I learned to pick locks." Maura glared at her. "I'm joking, your next door neighbor who you're close with let me in"

"Why are you here?" Maura ran a hand through her bedridden hair. She hadn't bothered to brush it.

"I wanted to talk." Charlie replied as she slowly began to saunter into Maura's kitchen. Maura caught a glimpse of Charlie's behind in her body-con then quickly shook off the thought. _I need to go back to sleep, _now.

"Why are you so dressed up?" _Why do you care?_ Maura's mind fought with itself.

"Curious?" Charlie chuckled. "Well if you have to know, I'm headed to this new club later. The Marble? You've probably heard of it."

Maura dry swallowed. "Yea, I have."

"So, Maur," Charlie turned to the slightly disheveled blond in front of her. She was now a little taller than the blond because of the stilettos she was wearing. It felt good, Charlie thought. "Why don't you tell me about your new little friend?"

Maura folded her arms over her chest. "Charlie, you've already scared the shit out of her. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm curious of the new play thing you've acquired. Remember," Charlie said slowly as she approached Maura. "when I was your new play thing?" She said as she took a lock of Maura's slightly curled hair into her fingers. Charlie's proximity intimidated Maura.

Maura stepped back. "That was a long time ago. And you weren't my play thing." She looked down. "You knew how important you were to me."

"Shouldn't have fucked it up then." Charlie snapped.

"I didn't! You told me you couldn't do it anymore. I was respecting _you._" Maura fought back.

"That's why you fucked my best friend." Charlie said solemnly, making the hairs on the back of Maura's neck stand up.

Maura dry swallowed again. "Look, I can't have you coming around. Jane can't see you again."

"What if she knew?" Charlie said as less of a question and more of a threat.

"She's not going to know anything." Maura drew in air.

"She's going to find out someday," Charlie started. "that all you do is prey on high school girls," Maura's hands clenched into fists.

"That's not true."

"And you make them fall in love with you, just to toss them out for a younger version." Charlie finished, showing Maura no mercy.

Maura looked down at the floor. She knew she had this coming. None of what Charlie said had been untrue. She had had an inappropriate relationship with Charlie when Charlie was a senior at the same school she was teaching at now. Maura was a first year teacher at the time, only 22- out of college a year early because of her stellar academic achievements, which also helped her land a good teaching job in her first year out. Charlie was a curious and eager seventeen year old. Charlie wanted to call if off, Maura was upset. So when she saw Charlie's friend in a bar a few blocks from her apartment that night, she pounced. She knew it was mainly for revenge. Okay, Maura knew that is was all for revenge.

"Done?" Maura looked up into the deep brown eyes that she once thought she was in love with.

Charlie stood up a little taller. "Yes."

"Okay then," Maura nodded slowly. "Can you leave?" It wasn't rude, it was completely nondescript. Her voice was completely level. Charlie almost didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds, Charlie nodded. Maura listened to the clicks of her stilettos as they hit the marble floor on her way out. Before she could let Charlie leave, Maura needed to know something.

"Why now?" Maura asked as Charlie's hand touched the door handle.

Charlie spun around to meet Maura's gaze.

"Why are you coming back into my life now? It's been almost 3 years."

Charlie bit her bottom lip for a second, a habit that Maura always found irresistible. "I thought that I could finally talk to you. I'm not that little girl anymore, Maur. I thought an unexpected visit would open your eyes. I wanted you to regret what you did to me."

Maura nodded and closed her eyes for a second. "I still regret that I hurt you." She said honestly. "But I don't regret how it changed our lives."

Charlie gripped the door handle while keeping eye contact with Maura. "Bye, Maur." She looked down as she pulled the door open and left. Maura stood there for a moment, emotions spinning.

Maura collapsed on her couch, face in her hands, chest heaving, tears seconds away.

_I lied to Jane- and she's going to find out._

Their conversation a few days ago flashed in her mind anew.

_"Yes," "We dated a few months ago."_

_"Oh,"_

_"We fought about stupid things, Jane. I just couldn't be with someone that immature."_

Maura mentally kicked herself. _Try a few _years_, Maura. We didn't fight over stupid things. I fucked up what we had, whatever it was._

_"I'm seventeen."_

_"I know."_

_I don't prey on high school girls. _Maura told herself. _I don't!_

_"If you don't want someone immature, why did you pick me?"_

_"You're not like her, Jay."_

_They're so alike it stings. _Maura thought as more tears streamed down. _You lied to her so easily._

_"That's the only reason why I can justify what we're doing. I want to be with you Jane, because you're more than some silly teenage girl. You have a mind, a heart."_

That was it, Maura couldn't take any more of it. She stood up and made her way to her bathroom. A long cool shower would take care of the fumes about to explode in her head.

Maura turned the cool water on and the pounding water pressure made chills go down her body as she stepped in. Her hair stuck to her skin, drops of water rolled off of her eyelashes, she could feel her chest heaving. She screwed her eyes shut as the water continued to pour on her. Soon, the slightly chilled waterfall calmed her to an even breathing pattern.

About five minutes later, she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a white towel, wrapping it around herself as she entered her room. The time on the analogue clock hanging above her bed said that it was nearly 1:15. She fell onto her bed, completely naked. She didn't have the energy to get up and change. She mumbled something into her pillow about having to be up at six to drive into work.

She was asleep within the next forty seconds.


	12. First

_**DOn't kill me for not updating in a while? **_

**M ratings in the future. **

* * *

Jane sat in her room, her fingers twirling her black locks. She wished, _needed_, for Maura to be with her. It had been over an hour since her teacher had dropped her off but Jane couldn't put her head to the pillow.

"You asked for this." Jane had to remind herself over an over. "You are the reason you are getting no sleep." Finally, Jane fell onto her mattress.

Maura's fingertips glided into the view of Jane's mind. The blonde hair and the perfect light pink lips engulfed her mind again. _She's everything_. Maura's nimble fingers were everywhere on Jane, everywhere Jane wanted them to be.

Jane huffed out a frustrated breath when she opened her eyes to see her lonely bedroom. Her phone was only inches from her fingers but she couldn't bring herself to call Maura. It was almost 1:30 in the morning and she was sure the older woman had gone to bed long ago.

_And what am I supposed to say to her?_ Jane thought as she flipped over onto her stomach. _Tell her that I'm fantasizing about her? No. That wouldn't be fair. I can't give her that image when I can't even lie on a couch while kissing her. _She bit her bottom lip in growing frustration and another feeling that she couldn't pinpoint. It was boiling in her lower stomach and suddenly she realized what was happening. She was getting turned on by thinking about Maura.

It wasn't like it never happened before, Jane admitted to herself. It was just the first time that, while alone, Jane felt a strong arousal in response to Maura.

Soon, an embarrassment fell over her. _I can't._ She fought with herself. She knew what people usually do to relieve such pressure. _I don't even… know how._ Jane turned to her lie on her back again. Slowly a hesitant left hand snaked down the front of her body to the line of her boxers. Pulling the band up with her other hand, Jane slid down further. Then, for the first time, she felt the pool of moisture.

A sharp gasp escaped from her lips.

**The Next Day:**

The lunch bell rang and all of the students of South Boston High School were going to their respective rooms. The hallways were quickly dissipating and Jane took longer than necessary to retrieve her lunch bag from her locker. Her locker was in Ms. Isles's hallway.

_She's barely 50 meters away_. Jane ached at knowing the dangers of being seen with her too much. Her sight clung to Ms. Isles's classroom door a few seconds too long and her grip on the metal locker was tightening. She closed her locker and was surprised to see Matilda standing right behind where the door was once open.

"Hey," Jane smiled.

"Hey," Matilda replied. "Where have you been lately? The girls have been worrying about you since we left the club last weekend."

Jane nodded. "Oh, yeah. I just got a ride home from a friend. Nothing to worry about!"

Matilda tugged on Jane's hand to lead her down the hallway to the lunch court.

"So, tell me what you've been up to." Matilda pressed as she let go of her friend's hand.

Falling into step with Matilda, Jane answered. "You know, homework. Mr. Hodgen's a Nazi with trig assignments."

"So that's what you're using? Trig?" Matilda cast a suspecting glance at her friend.

"It's the truth." jane defended.

"Come on," Matilda urged. "I know what's going on."

"I'm sure," Jane rolled her eyes good heartedly.

"Are you seeing Brian again? He can't stop talking about you."

"Nope." jane shook her head.

"Okay," Matilda replied, beginning to give up. "Can you hang out with us tomorrow? It's Saturday, you should get out and do something fun."

Possibilities of a Saturday with Maura flashed through Jane's mind. "I don't know."

"Sunday?" Matilda tried again.

"Maybe." Jane replied. Matilda shot her a look. "I don't know if I'm going to be busy."

"You know what, Jane?" Matilda said. They just approached the door to the lunch court. "Don't worry about it." Then, she left Jane to stand there by herself.

"Mati," Jane tried to call her back. This time she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then it hit her that this was in fact _her_ fault. Jane had no one to blame but herself.

She turned away from the lunch court, not wanting to enter. She wasn't sure of how many friends she had left in there.

Jane walked back down the hallway, trying to push Matilda out of her head. _Sacrifices. You told yourself you would make any sacrifice for Maura._ Matilda's disappointed face crushed Jane. She wore a flat frown as she returned to her locker-not knowing where else to go.

"Hello, Miss. Rizzoli."

Jane turned around at the mention of her name. Maura was standing in front of her locker.

Maura's long blonde tresses fell in loose waves past her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress suit with her black heels. She was wearing that seductive yet playful smirk.

_She's trying to kill me_. Jane dry swallowed.

"Hello, Ms. Isles." She replied, letting her hand fall from the lock she was trying to unlock.

"I would like to speak to you about your last essay." Ms. Isles replied as she looked past Jane at a few students talking at the other end of the hall.

"Sure," Jane nodded without looking behind her.

Maura turned around and her clicking of her heels worked as a dog leash on Jane, making her follow every step.

Jane shut the door behind her. She placed her lunch bag on one of the empty desks.

Maura was sitting on her desk, watching the younger woman before her shift uncomfortably in her shoes. She offered an outstretched hand to Jane.

Jane took Maura's hand and settled into a standing position in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Maura touched Jane's cheek for a few seconds.

Jane bit her bottom lip, trying not to look directly into those piercing blue eyes. "I'm too embarrassed to say…" _I can't just go ahead and tell her that I got off to her last night. That's so mortifying._

"Oh, come on. Now you_ have_ to say it." Maura teased, pulling Jane even closer. The younger girl was now standing between Maura's spread legs.

"I don't think here is a good place." Jane replied nervously.

"Come on. Why don't you whisper it in my ear?" Maura offered. Jane didn't want to but she nodded in agreement.

A pit lodged itself in Jane's stomach as she leaned forward, her lips just an inch from Maura's ear.

Maura listened, then her grip on Jane's hips tightened and a short gasp could be heard from the young teacher. The younger girl moved so that she face to face with her.

Jane couldn't detect the exact reaction Maura was giving her. Maura's hands clenched on Jane's hips and her heavy breathing all pointed to good signs though.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Maura asked, her lust getting in the way of basic judgment. An almost hesitant look came upon Jane's face and Maura quickly reacted. "I just want to spend time with you. And, Jay, thanks for telling me."

Jane nodded. Then, she leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of Maura's neck, her arms wrapping around the older woman instantaneously. Maura was trying to settle down her heartbeat as she stroked Jane's hair.

"It was the first time," Jane finally said after a few minutes of hugging.

Maura pushed Jane's shoulders back so she could look at her. "First time you…?" She nodded her head towards Jane's hand that was rested on one of Maura's thighs.

Jane nodded.

"Well, that's the first step, you know." Maura smiled. "I had a friend in high school who told me that you can't trust anyone with your body unless you trust yourself with it first."

Jane remained silent.

"And," Maura put her lips close to Jane's ear. "I don't have to tell you how hot that is." Her words were soft and almost innocent, just like Jane.

An almost painful shiver shot through Jane's body.

Just before Maura was about to place a gentle kiss on Jane's lips, the lunch bell rang again.

The two separated quickly, knowing Maura had a class.

"Dorchester park?" Maura asked as she turned to return to her desk chair.

"Yea," Jane replied, pushing a hair behind her ear. They had decided it was a better place to meet and easier for the both of them.

Then she made her way out the door, grabbing her lunch bag and stealing one last glance before heading to Trig.

**Reviews Pleeaaaaaseee!**


	13. Perfect

_**okaii i don't know how often my updates will be as ive hurt my wrist again! but ill try my best!**_

* * *

Maura could feel her heart beat in the palms of her hands. Her fists clenched her steering wheel as she turned towards the path that led to Dorchester park.

_She wouldn't have told you that if she didn't want you. _Maura kept hearing Jane's words in her ear over and over again. Her hands clutched tighter, as if she was holding onto Jane. _God, cool down, Maura. You don't want to leave bruises on the girl._ She loosened her grip on the leather wheel.

The parking lot was nearly empty, only two lonely cars sat on opposite ends of the park. The sun was starting to shine a little brighter with the promise of a fruitful spring. Spring was Maura's favorite season. New beginnings were good.

Maura pulled her thin clothed coat closer to her slender frame as she began walking to the gazebo.

As she entered the gazebo, she saw Jane's long black hair cascading over a book. She chuckled when she noticed that it was for her class.

Jane looked up upon hearing Maura's footsteps. Her cheeks were a slight tinted pink from the chilly air.

Maura stepped closer to Jane, taking in the picturesque vision of her sitting in the beautiful wooden gazebo with the trees behind her. The remaining fall colors that were once covered with snow could be seen surrounding the trees that were beginning to grow their leaves again.

"I wish I could have spent Christmas with you." Maura blurted out. Jane placed her book back into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she stood up. She looked at the older woman before her with incredible admiration.

"You're a real softy, aren't you?" Jane teased as she began walking past Maura, toward the parking lot. She let her fingers graze Maura's as she passed. "We have Valentine's, if you're into that." Maura smirked and entangled their fingers together, pulling Jane back to her. She pulled the younger girl flush against her, sure that no one could see.

Maura kissed jane, softly but with purpose. "I'm impressed that you told me." She whispered into Jane's lips once they pulled apart slightly. "That took guts, kid."

Jane smiled, finally feeling more at ease with the situation.

Maura nodded, "Alright, let's go." She began to lead Jane back to her car.

**On the way to Maura's place:**

Maura's car was oddly silent. There was the background noise of the radio but neither woman was talking. Jane couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She had just told Maura something very revealing. Five minutes passed. Then another five.

Finally, Jane reached for the radio dial to turn down the volume.

Maura glanced at her then directly at the road.

"Don't like this station?" Maura chuckled as she got into the passing lane.

"No, not that." Jane replied. She was opening her mouth to speak when she felt her phone vibrating. She saw that her mother was calling. She slid the touch screen icon to answer. "Hey, mom."

"_Honey, I wanted to let you know that my appointment got switched so you'll be on your own for dinner tonight."_

"Okay, that's fine." Jane replied.

"_Sorry, hun. Is there anything you need while I'm in the city?"_

"No, I'm fine."

"_Okay. So what are you up to tonight?"_

Jane glanced at Maura. Maura could hear everything that Jane's mother was saying because of the loud ear speaker. "Just hanging out with a friend."

"_Oh, Matilda?"_

"No," Jane's voice trailed on into her next lie. "Frost, actually. I don't know when I'll be home."

"_That's fine. Just be safe, sweetheart_._"_

"I will." Jane reassured her. "Bye, love you."

Jane set down her phone on her lap and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Maura said after seeing the obvious guilt on Jane's face.

"I know that lying comes with the territory. It's just hard when it's my Ma." She replied while rolling her phone anxiously in her hands.

"Have I met your mom?"

"Probably at a parent-teacher-conference or something." Jane looked out the window, noticing now how familiar this ride was getting.

Maura winced slightly before turning the radio back up.

* * *

Jane threw her bag in the corner by Maura's coat rack. She was feeling exceedingly more comfortable in this place.

Maura's hands glided over Jane's hips as she came up behind the young brunette.

"Want to pop in a movie?" Maura asked.

Jane turned around in Maura's arms. "Kiss me." The younger brunette murmured, as she pulled a little tighter on Maura's coat that still wasn't off of her body.

Maura smirked and turned her head to capture Jane's lips in her own. This time she knew for a fact that no one was watching them.

Jane reached to pull off Maura's coat which she let fall to the marble floor.

Maura pressed her body into Jane's, possibly the most aggressive thing she has ever done to the girl.

"Bedroom." Jane breathed out between kisses.

Maura smiled against Jane's lips. "Don't tease me, Rizzoli." She nearly growled.

Jane pushed Maura away enough so that she could see her entire face. "What do you think you were just doing to me?" She replied cheekily. "I think I'm ready."

Maura pushed a stray hair behind Jane's left ear. "You _weren't _yesterday."

"But last night I _obviously_ was." Jane argued- confused as to why she had to argue with Maura about this.

At that comment, Maura gently pulled away from the girl. She picked up her coat to hang it up.

"Jay," Maura said as she turned to face the younger girl. In her black heels she stood at the same height as Jane. "Touching yourself in your bed all alone isn't the same as letting someone else do it."

"Why are you doing this?" Jane was beginning to get angry.

"I'm afraid, okay?" Maura replied, folding her arms over her chest. Jane responded with a questioning look. "Look, Jay," She took Jane's hands in her own. "I'm afraid that we'll get started, and you won't want to continue when things get heated." Maura looked up at the ceiling for a second. "I don't completely trust myself to stop."

"I'm not going to ask you to. Maur, I've wanted you for such a long time." Jane stepped even closer to her, again her lips to Maura's ear. "It's your turn to trust me."

Maura distanced herself again, this time walking towards the kitchen. Jane gazed at her, watching her get further and further from her personal space.

"Maura?" Jane almost whined as she followed her.

"Jane," Maura spun around once she was behind the island in her kitchen. "There's also the fact that you're seventeen."

"That has _never_ bothered you before. Don't pull this bullshit," Jane was growing angrier and she could feel a heat rising in the back of her eyes.

Maura looked down, not wanting to meet Jane's eyes directly. "Look, Jane." She swallowed. "If anyone found out about us, I would easily get fired. You being a minor also makes it that much harder. I could get _arrested_. I'm sorry, Jane, but I can't risk it."

Jane practically charged the older woman. "Why are you so scared?!" She yelled. "Why don't you trust me?! I'm not going to tell anyone! I've fucking lied for you so many time-"

"Jane, I just can't risk it again!" Immediately, Maura regretted her words, hoped to God that in Jane's anger, she didn't hear her exactly.

The younger brunette stopped yelling. She looked on silently at Maura. "Again?" Jane appeared as though she was calculating a long arithmetic problem in her mind, her eyes distant.

Maura just stood there, biting on the inside of her cheek. She waited for the few dragging seconds that it took Jane to speak again.

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question. It was a pointed statement. Jane continued, staring Maura down like prime prey. "You have been in a relationship with another girl, haven't you? Another student."

"It was a long time ago, Jay. I was barely into my first year at the school." Maura tried, but all of the words coming out of her mouth felt weak and pathetic. She palms were growing sweaty, her eyes chasing each expression on Jane's face, anxiously waiting for the next move, the next play. Jane held all of the cards in her hand. For someone who normally didn't give up any control, Maura was an awaiting puppy dog at the younger girl's feet.

If Jane's tears hadn't come out yet, they were definitely there now. She wiped that was beginning to trail down her cheek. "Who was it?"

Maura opened her mouth to answer but Jane cut her off.

"It was Charlie, wasn't it? God, now I know why she told me to be careful." Jane began to make her way to the door, refusing to sob in front of Maura. "I should have fucking listened."

"Why are you so mad? Why, why, because I-I-I had another girlfriend years ago?" Maura practically chased her, her speech becoming cracked with every terrified emotion ripping through her. She couldn't let Jane leave through her door, not like this.

Jane whipped herself around to face Maura. She suddenly felt taller than the older woman. "No, Maura." She paused, trying to memorize all of the colors that appeared in Maura's irises when she cried. "Because I thought I was special. Fuck, Maura- after what I _told you_? I feel so dumb for even saying that, for even giving you that much power over me."

"What do you want me to do, Jane?!" It was now Maura's turn to shout. "You keep me up so high on a fucking pedestal! I can't _be_ your perfect ideal of what a _girlfriend_ should be, or-or what a _role model_ should be. I'm not perfect, Jane!"

Jane picked up her bag from the floor, squeezing her teary eyes shut. When she stood up, she felt almost like a new woman. "Obviously."

Then, Jane left Maura's House.


	14. Old Friends

The biting chill of the outside wind didn't faze Jane. The only effect it had was making her pull a little tighter at the coat around her waist. She didn't care that the harsh breeze was whipping her hair around. All she could think of was Maura. Her lips still felt the pressure and desperation of that kiss. Where did all of _that_ go in less than five minutes?

Angrily, Jane pushed passed faceless bodies in the beacon hill area. She walked for longer than she cared to calculate. It would be getting dark soon and she had to find a way home. Slipping into a small 50's themed diner, Jane found a secluded table. She pulled out her cellphone, remembering the conversation she had just had with her mother. _Why did I lie for Maura when she did nothing but lie _to _me?_

Tapping quickly on the touch screen she dialed Frosts's number. Maybe he would come get her.

The phone rang five times before a distracted voice came on.

"Jane?" Frosts's voice was distant, drowning in the sounds of a party going on in the background.

"Frost! Hey, I need to ask you something." Jane replied.

The sound of air and tapping could be heard for a few seconds before everything got pretty silent. "Okay. Sorry about that, I'm in the bathroom now so I can hear you."

"Okay, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Could you come pick me up from the Ponsmere?" Jane asked, nervous that this friendship had also perhaps suffered because of her recently made choices.

"The Ponsmere? Jay, that's like half hour away. Why are you over in Beacon Hill?" Frost's's voice was clear and judgmental but somehow Jane still knew that he would come help her.

"It's a long story," Jane chuckled. "I promise to tell the whole thing when you get here."

frost laughed. "It better be a damn good story, Rizzoli."

…

Maura's fingers grazed the door as she listened to Jane's angry footsteps march down the drive way. She looked down, running an anxious hand through her hair. Then, she was pissed.

She was pissed at herself, pissed at Charlie, even pissed at Jane. It wasn't her fault that Jane didn't understand just how deep and dangerous the hole they dug was. And it wasn't her fault that she wasn't willing to risk her job _again_ for her. And that is when Maura became angry with herself. _Of course you're willing to risk this stupid fucking job for her. She's special Maura, and you know it._

Maura felt like talking to her old good friend Bee. They haven't seen each other a lot lately because Bee moved across the city to work at an accounting firm a few months ago. For one who was so good at numbers, Bee was never one for logic. Maura liked that though. She liked that Bee could over think what was _supposed _to be right and encourage her to follow her heart. Of course-this was also a treacherous mind set.

With her emotions ablaze, she called her old friend.

"Hello, Bee Williams, Freedmen Accounting." A warm voice answered not two rings later.

"Hi-hi." Maura wasn't prepared for how cracked her voice would sound. She forgot she had been crying. "It's Maura."

"Maura?! Oh my god! How have you been?"

"Do you want to get dinner and catch up?" Maura asked, trying to keep control of her quivering bottom lip. She knew she sounded desperate, quick.

Maura could hear the distinct sound of a keyboard's keys being typed. "Of course."

"Our normal place?"

"See you there at 7." Bee replied excitedly.

Maura let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Bee."

Maura hung up the phone, her mind still racing. She wanted to call Jane, tell her that she would throw her on the bed right now if that would fix the things she said. But she knew that wouldn't be enough- and she knew she couldn't do that either.

…..

"Thank you so much, Frost." Jane said as she plopped into the passenger seat.

Frost looked at his friend. She looked disheveled and exhausted.

"What's happened to you?" Frost asked as she began to pull out of the parking lot of diner.

Jane huffed out a breath. She knew that she would have to tell Frost the story but she still didn't know how to start it. She just let her mouth begin to form words. "You know Ms. Isles?"

Frost gave her a curious look. "Yea, of course. Why?"

"I was here to see her."

"Why?" Frost asked. "There's such thing as email if you need to turn in a late assignment."

Jane bit her bottom lip anxiously. "This isn't about homework, frost."

"Then why did you come all the way out here to see her?"

"I'm going to tell you, Frost- but you can't tell anyone else."

….

The black dress Maura was wearing very well hid all the insecurities racking her insides. Her and Bee's "normal place" was a high classy Italian restaurant and Maura had completely forgotten this until about two minutes after she had ended the phone call. Because of this she was forced to dress to the nines when she felt like zero.

Bee had already arrived. She was dressed in a nice red dress- the one that was most envied by Maura. Maura had always said it went amazingly with Bee's dark black hair and piercing green eyes.

Maura approached the table that she was led to by a waiter. When Bee saw her, she stood up and gave Maura a tight hug.

They both sat down and ordered their respective wines.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Bee smiled as her eyes gazed the menu that she basically already knew by heart anyway.

Maura watched her as she took her own menu into her hands. "I know! I just really though that we needed to catch up."

"Oh, you know I don't believe that for a second." Bee winked. "I know the real reason you called me- you have a problem that needs fixing."

Maura rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "How did you know?"

"I know you." Bee replied quickly. "Alright then, get on with it."

"Can I order my wine first?" Maura joked nervously.

"Sure," Bee responded. "But I want to hear every detail of whatever is bothering you."

…

"That's real life shit, Jay." Frost responded when he finally stopped reeling from what his best friend had just told him.

"I know." Jane hid her face in her hands.

"You know how many guys at school want to be you right now?!"

"I know!" Jane shook her head, further sinking into her seat.

"Okay, well…" frost said calmly. "Do you love her?"

Jane looked out the window, observing the light snowfall. "I don't know."

"Well… does she love you?"

"No." Jane answered too quickly. "If she did, I would still be with her."

Frost glanced at his best friend. He could see how much this was tearing his friend apart. "I think she does. She wouldn't start this if it didn't mean anything to her."

Jane sat up in her seat. "That's just the problem! I don't know who _really_ started this."

"Didn't you say she brought you to her house?"

"Yes, but…"

"And didn't you say that she kissed you first?" Frost continued.

"Yea, she did, but…"

"No buts!" Frost responded enthusiastically. "She wanted _you_. Probably still does."

Jane sighed. "But you don't understand- she blew up today. She said that she wasn't willing to risk her job. She basically told me that I wasn't worth it. And you know what? I don't disagree. She shouldn't risk her job for me. What can I offer her?"

…

"I mean," Maura said with a mouthful of pasta. "What can I offer her? She's going off to college next year, if that's even what she has in mind, she wants to be a police officer. She'll meet plenty of girls her _own_ age and I will no longer be 'exciting' and 'experienced'," She put up air quotes. "I'll be old and tied down. I won't be what she wants in five months so what is the point?"

"I just want to know how you got into this position again." Bee said, accepting her second glass of wine from the waiter's silver plate. "I thought that the Charlie thing turned you off to any kind of _forbidden love_."

"It should have!" Maura responded. "It should have. I'm stupid. I'm a _teacher_, Bee. Why did I think for a second that kissing her would be okay?"

"You really like her, that's why." Bee replied matter-of-fact. "You really like her, just like you liked Charlie, and you're afraid."

"Of course, I am. I'm terrified." Maura said, resting her head in her hands.

"Did you tell her that?"

Maura looked up from her hands, a distant gaze in her eyes.

"I told her that she scares me." Maura said with the first real chuckle of the night.

Bee nodded her head. "That's a start…"

* * *

**_review_**_** and dont kill me!**_


	15. Goodbye

_**Erm.. so Hi guys! sorry i haven't updated in ages! Erm yeah.. haha i almost broke a bone in my thumb, err relationship shit! school shit! and im now iil! so yeah haha and i have a week full of exams so yh, you should love me for updating !**_

* * *

It was three in the morning when Jane and Frost arrived back at the Rizzoli house hold. Heading up to Jane's room Jane was met by an angry look on her mothers face and Mara sat on her bed.

"Umm, Hi, Ma, Mara." Jane mumbled looking down.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, where have you been?" Her mother questioned angry.

"The full name, really, Ma?" Jane said pointing to her two friends.

"Look I was out with Frost,ok. Im sorry for been so late back" It wasn't a complete lie, she had been out with Frost, most of the night.

"Well, i want you to go straight to sleep, and you'll be doing the dishes for a week" Angela said walking out of her daughters bedroom and shutting the door.

"So, hey Mara. What're you doing here anyway" Jane asked sitting on her bed

"You weren't answering my texts or calls so I thought I might come round, where were you tonight"

Jane sighed, she knew she had to tell all her friends sooner or later.

"I was at Ms. Isles's, Maura's. Urmm, we've kind actually been seeing each other and tonight, just went wrong. SO I got Frost to go pick me up...in Beacon Hill, and I told him everything, sorry" Jane wiped her face with her hands, yawning.

"Oh, Jane, I thought you weren't going to go there..."

"I wasn't, but it kinda just...happened and I think now she hates me..."

"Im sorry Jay, anyway I think we best get some sleep" Mara said yawning

"I agree, I'll see you girls tomorrow night" Frost said heading home.

Once dressed and washed Jane and Mara climbed into bed, asoon as her head hit the pillow Jane fell asleep.

* * *

Maura and Bee headed home. Opening the door Maura let them both in.

"So, what're you going to do, leave, go to a different job, run away..." Bee asked sarcastically walking into Maura's kitchen.

"Yes, actually. I can't face her, not any time soon, she hates me Bee, there's a job going at BCU i'll apply for it I have a PHD in forensics science Im going to teach that. That way I won't be seeing Jane."

"Maura, running away is going to make it worse. Speak to her, in a day or something, you'll have to face her at school Maura"

"I know, I know.."

* * *

Monday soon rolled round, all weekend Jane was wondering what she was going to say to Maura at school. Heading into Ms. Isles's classroom Jane took a seat at the back. Everyone else starting piling in. A few seconds later Ms. Isles appeared.

"Good Morning class, the questions are on the bored, if you can get on with that in your books for twenty minute's please"

Jane looked up and smirked, she wasn't in a nice mood today.

"I forgot my book" Jane called from the back.

Maura's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes then re-opened them.

"Come get some paper from the front" Maura replied not making eye contact.

Getting up Jane walked to the front, standing next to Maura she looked her up and down. Opening the draw she pulled out a couple pieces of paper, shutting the draw she turned her back to the class.

"You seem kinda edgy, what's matter" Jane asked before walking back to her seat and sitting down.

Ten minutes later Jane placed her pen on the desk, sighing loudly Maura looked up and glared at her.

"Finished Ms. What next, how to reject people if they come onto you?" Jane asked smirking

"Right Jane go stand outside please" Ms. Isles replied

Standing up Jane headed out into the quiet hallway. Leaning against the wall the smirk dissapeard of her face when she saw the poster hung on the notice bored. "Goodbye party for Ms. Isles after school 3:30-4:15."

Jane squared her jaw as Maura opened the door stepping outside.

"Jane, your behavior is not needed right now." Maura said sternly stepping up to Jane.

"Why, because it's your last day, gee thanks for telling me"

"You didn't need to know"

"Why, because you pushed me away.."

"Stop, we are not having this conversation now"

"Where are you going, are you leaving Boston?"

"No, just jobs"

"I know where you live Maura"

"It's ms. Isles whilst we're in school. And you are not welcome round my house, not now, and not ever. Please get back inside and behave"

Jane smirked, leaning forward she whispered in Maura's ear:" Just remember the things I do to you to make you go crazy" Jane pulled away opening the classroom door.

A shiver was sent down Maura's spine. Following Jane back into the classroom she headed to her desk. "Everyone be quiet please!" Ms. Isles said raising her voice.

* * *

It had been a whole month since Jane had spoken to Maura. She didn't know where her new job was or if she had found someone new, she hoped she had not.

Jane took a seat at the top of the ramp next to Frost.

"It feels good to be here, haven't come to this skate park in ages"

Frost turned his head to look at his friend

"Im sorry about Ms. Isles Jane"

"Just call her Maura. Don't be, it was my fault. I guess I just gotta move on"

"Jane it's your birthday on Easter break.."  
"I know, and I know thats a week away, we finish school then. Im scared, what if I don't get my grades"

"I'm sure you will, you're a bright girl Rizzoli"

"Bright enough to mess up with the most amazing girl in the world"

"Yeah.."

Jane slapped him

"Heyy! Not cool!"

"You said it"

"You didn't have to agree" Jane said smiling taking a sip of her monster energy drink.

* * *

A week later everyone had received there exam results. Jane passed all her subjects but only just scraped in with math and science.

Jane and her friends were sat in her bedroom on the PS4 playing GTA5 when Angela knocked on her bedroom door.

"C'min" Jane shouted

"Jane, can I have a word please" Angela asked

"Sure" Jane said handing the remote to Maddie

Stepping outside Jane asked Angela what she wanted

"Your birthday is tomorrow..."  
"Yes, yes it is"

"Can you promise me not to get too drunk or do anything stupid whilst you're at your party"

"I promise Ma, don't worry"

"Thankyou"

* * *

_**Soooo did ya like it? REVIEW! and let me know! XD**_


End file.
